One very popular, comfortable, and well-known style of a man's underwear shorts, or brief, known in the prior art, provides a snug fitting garment that is usually woven of cotton, or similar material, and which cotton garment is constructed and arranged to provide stretchable, band-like sections, for encircling, and resiliently engaging, waist and upper leg portions of a wearer's lower torso, with the garment being further shaped so as to provide a pocket-shaped, or bulged, section defined by the garment, that is adapted to snugly engage, or hug the wearer's body, defined forwardly of the crotch of the garment adapted to receive the male's genitals and to hold same against the body of the person wearing such underwear shorts. Said pocket, or bulge-shaped garment section, usually includes a pair of abutting, and selectively separable, panel sections that together cooperate to provide a selectively, manually-openable, front-opening fly, that affords, in a well-known manner, manual access to the wearer's penis, for effecting selective manual movement of the penis, forwardly and outwardly of the undergarment, as is required to urinate.
An inventor, one Seun Y. Chung, of the Rep. of Korea, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,337 dated Aug. 24, 1982, disclosed a construction wherein a wearer of a brief-type underpants is encouraged to use structures that will deliberately space the user's penis and seminal vesicle both from each other and from adjacent body parts. However, the structure as described in said U.S. Patent can be dangerous to the user, and appears to encourage or stimulate a risk of injury, in that U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,337 discloses use of a structure of a band-type ring, upon which a user is encouraged to, unnaturally, hang his penis, so that (a) the penis and scrotum will be, unnaturally, separated from each other and from the wearer's body, and (b) with a suggestion by the inventor, to provide use of a "coarse rubbing cloth" to rub the penis to dull the senses of the penis, a practice that Applicants herein submit to be unnatural, possibly dangerous and hence undesirable, because of a danger of injury: (a) from deliberately dulling the ability of the penis to sense naturally, or (b) by putting the penis at a position of risk of injury in the event of an unforeseeable relative movement between the ring and penis that puts that male organ at risk of injury from inadvertent, or unintended movement between the ring and penis, or between the penis and the scrotum.
The instant invention relates to a new and improved form of construction of a man's underwear garment, known as underwear shorts, which improved form of shorts provides advantages over prior art constructions as will be described hereinafter, while avoiding the physical dangers and risks that could stem from use of a prior art construction of the type that is referred to hereinabove.
It has been known, or at least an established belief, based upon observations, that the heat of a man's body, when communicated directly and continuously, to the sperm in his testes, may, or could, adversely affect the virility of the man's sperm, and may produce a condition of reduced potency of the sperm, resulting in apparent sterility, or inability to fertilize a female ovum.
A known commercialized style of a man's underwear shorts sold under the popular Registered Mark "Jockey", is known to be constructed to provide underwear shorts formed of woven, cotton-like material or its equivalent, and being constructed to provide one or more of the following features: an elastic waistband for the garment, and stretchable, or elastic bands, or other body-encircling parts, secured to lower edge portions of an underwear garment that surrounds leg openings defined for the garment. It has also been known in the prior art, to provide an expandable, or stretchable knit pocket, such as is similar to and generally shown and described in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,545 issued Nov. 8, 1966 to E. Simon.
The instant invention relates to a new, and improved, underwear shorts garment for men. More particularly, this invention relates to a man's underwear shorts construction that is constructed and arranged in a novel manner, namely with an integral codpiece type structure, so that when the improved underwear shorts are worn, the male's scrotum can be desirably spaced from the lower trunk of the wearer's body, held inside the codpiece type structure in a loose fitting manner, and thereby insulating the scrotum, by structure provided and included in the underwear shorts, from the body temperature and heat of adjacent body parts, so that the virility of the male's sperm will be maintained at its optimum level.
The definition of the term "codpiece", which will be used herein, may be found in a Webster's Third New International Dictionary copyright 1986, p 438 as: "an often ornamental flap or bag concealing an opening in the front of men's breeches esp. in the 15th and 16th centuries". It is now the 20th century, and a codpiece appears to be a concept from a long distant past, established by the definition quoted above, and it is not presently, an apt description of any structure, or concept, presently known to be in use with respect to modern men's shorts or briefs having the features described herein.